1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display apparatus, particularly to a display apparatus projecting an image on a transmissive screen, for example.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display apparatus in which light from a point light source is made incident to a liquid crystal display element via an optical system consisting of a plurality of lenses, and which projects projection light from the liquid crystal display element on a screen is known (for example, Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2012-78730). To display an image projected on a spherical screen more brightly, it is necessary to increase luminance of the light source. In this case, light from the light source generates heat in a liquid crystal display element. Particularly, light absorbed by a polarizing plate used in the liquid crystal display element generates heat in the liquid crystal display element. The heat deteriorates the characteristics of the liquid crystal layer, and the display characteristics of the liquid crystal display element.